Mew Mew Flower!
by MikuruNyan
Summary: Discontinued. It was my first fan fiction, and I reeeeallly don't like it. T3T So you go ahead and subscribe to it if you want, odds are, it'll never be updated. Maybe I'll get bored and update it sometime next year. XD
1. New Mew and long chappy!

I edited it a bit. For all of the people that visit my website, REJOICE! For I have FINALLY finished editing it! XD NO FLAMES!!

* * *

It was Friday morning and Evelyn was snoring. She woke up and looked at the alarm clock but her eyes were all blurry. The blurriness in her eyes finally dissapeared and the time on the clock was 8:55. 

Evelyn gasped. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" She jumped out of the bed, got into some clothes and grabbed her backpack on the way out the door.

She finally got to the school and ran inside. When she got into her classroom, Ms. Janice, her semi-tall, cranky teacher, noticed her.

"Evelyn, there you are! This is the FOURTH time this week that you've been late! If you are late again, I will have to send you to detention!" She said angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Evelyn said.

Later on in class, Ms. Janice was assigning partners for a short class project. As she was going around the classroom, she came up to the boy who sat next to Evelyn.

"Trent, you will go with Evelyn." barked Ms. Janice.

Evelyn, who was leaning back in her chair, realized what the teacher had said. From the shock, excitement and embarrassment, she fell backwards onto the floor.

Evelyn looked as if she was going to die from embarrassment. "Oh. My. Gosh!" She said to herself, "Did that just happen? Did she just say that? Did I just do that?" She had her eyes shut tight. "Do not open your eyes Evelyn, everyone is looking at you." she thought. She peeked out one eye and sure enough, everybody was--including Trent.

"Are you ok?" Trent said in concern, as he held his hand out to help her up.

Evelyn blushed and said, "Thank-you." She took his hand gratefully.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Evelyn was sitting at a table with her friends, Tricia and Kenedy. 

"Evelyn, you sure are quiet today! Is everything alright?" Tricia said.

"Yeah, and why is your face so red??" Kenedy said with a sly smile.

Evelyn just quietly said, " 'Cause..."

"'Cause why??" Kenedy said.

"Yeah, we wanna know!"

Evelyn gave in. "Ms. Janice said that Trent would be doing a short project with me and I fell back in my chair. I was really embarrassed and Trent helped me up."

Tricia and Kenedy just stared at her for a few seconds "How cute!"

* * *

At the end of the school day, Evelyn was getting the things she wanted to bring home out of her locker. 

She saw someone she recognized walking towards her. 'Oh no. It's Trent! What do I do? What do I do?? Ok, relax Evelyn, relax...' Evelyn thought. She turned towards him.

Trent smiled. "Hey Evelyn. You doing good?"

"Hi Trent! I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" Evelyn said.

Trent smiled. "Your welcome." Trent then looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go. See you Evelyn!"

"Bye Trent. See you tomorrow!" She started walking home.

While Evelyn was walking home, she saw the park and got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number.

Someone answered. 'Yello?'

"Hi mom! I'm gonna come home in a little while, ok? I'm gonna go to the park." Evelyn said.

'Sure, that's fine. Just be home before dark.' Evelyn's Mom said. "Ok. Thanks mom! See you later!" Evelyn said with a grin.

'K, see you.' Evelyn's mom said and then she hung up. Evelyn put her cell phone in her pocket. She ran over to a spot next to the lake and sat down.

"Wow... this is so beautiful!" Then she layed down and rolled on her stomach.

She then spotted a building. "What an adorable building! Cuteness everywhere!" Then the ground started to shake like there was a big earthquake.

"What?! No! I'm sorry I called you cute!! Spare me! Spare me and take Joslin!" Evelyn cried.

She stood up and saw something shining on the top of the building. "What?! Oh no! I am gonna get zapped into oblivion!" The shining turned into a big beam and shot in several directions. And it shot in her direction. Evelyn wanted to run, but her feet were planted in the ground. The beam hit her and everything around her went black.

Evelyn was waking up.

She heard a boys voice. "Please Evelyn, wake up!"

Then Evelyn bolted up straight. "What happened?!" She looked around and saw Trent sitting next to her.

"I don't know... the ground started to shake, and I heard screaming. So I followed the scream and found you lying on the ground. You've been sleeping here for hours." Trent said.

"You've been sitting here the whole time?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah. I was trying to wake you up. I thought you were dead or something." Trent said.

Evelyn yawned. "Huh. I'm glad I'm not. What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30"

Evelyn gasped. She quickly stood up, started running around in circles. "At night?! Oh no! My mom is going to kill me! I said that I would come home BEFORE dark! It's WAY past dark!! AGH!! I am dead! Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!"

Trent grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down where she would look at his face. "Evelyn, calm down. I will walk you home. Then you tell her that you fell asleep because that's pretty much all you did. Just calm down, OK?"

She smiled and said, "OK Trent. But what if she doesn't believe me?"

Trent smiled and said, "Don't worry, she probably will. I mean, everyone falls asleep sometimes. Right? Now, let's go home." Trent let go of her shoulders and stood up. He put out his hand to help her up.

* * *

"Where is she? What if she got kidnapped?!" Evelyn's mom cried. 

"Calm down! I'm sure she is just fine." Evelyn's dad said, trying to calm her down.

"How can she be fine? We've called Tricia's house, Kenedy's house and all of her other friends houses!" Evelyn's mom cried. Then the doorbell rang.

Evelyn's mom dashed over to the door and opened it up. "Evelyn! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Evelyn blushed. Her mom was shouting at her in front of her crush! ((Hey, it's always embarrassing for me.))

"It was an accident! I fell asleep!" Evelyn said, blushing

Evelyn's mom had a look of doubt on her face but finally said, "Err... well, alright. I believe you. I will give you a ride home Trent. I need to take the boys ((A.K.A, my little bro's)) to an interview anyway."

* * *

"Evelyn, your mom called my house yesterday asking where you were. I only know because my mom told me. I pretty much fainted for 6 hours. Did you get lost?" Kenedy asked. 

"Yeah, she called my house too. Me too! I only know what happened because my mom told me. I pretty much fainted for 6 hours. Tell us what happened!" Tricia said with a really big grin.

"I don't want to talk about it." Evelyn said while blushing.

"Come on! PLEASE??" Tricia and Kenedy both begged.

"You have to promise NOT to laugh!" Evelyn said with a slight frown.

Tricia and Kenedy nodded. "OK, well, I fainted somehow, and when I was waking up, I heard a boys voice and it happened to be Trent! So we sat there, talking for a minute and he told me the time. I freaked out. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to his face to tell me something without me running in circles. Then he helped me up. He walked me home. I called him after we got home because I forgot to thank him. So I thanked him and he said to meet him before Karate class on Monday-- OH NO!" And Evelyn ran off without telling them any more.

Tricia and Kenedy just stood there for a second and then figured out what she meant and ran after her.

* * *

There were a whole bunch of girls there. "Aw man! He is going to HATE me for forgetting." Evelyn cried. 

"If he doesn't already." Kenedy said.

"EEP! Don't say that!" Evelyn jumped on Kenedy's head and that made Kendy bump into a really tall, chubby girl. The girl turned around and it was one of the bullies from their school!

Evelyn jumped off of Kenedy's head.

Tricia, Kenedy and Evelyn gasped and said, "Ohmigosh!" Then Kenedy pointed to Evelyn.

The bully got in front of Evelyn and Evelyn focused all of her attention on the bully. The bully popped her knuckles as if she was about to punch her.

"Eh, heh, heh... Hi. I didn't know you had a crush on Trent..." Evelyn said nervously.

"I don't!" The bully girl said and shoved her and she tripped and her back hit the railings, which made her flip over the railings.

Evelyn screamed.

"Huh?? Was that Evelyn?" Trent said to himself.

'What? I feel wierd...' Evelyn thought. She saw the sidewalk coming closer to her.

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye cruel world!" Then, the next thing she knew, she was on her feet.

Evelyn gasped and said, "I'm... alive?? YYYYYES!!"

"WOOOHOOO!!" She heard a lot of other people shout and clap. "What the?" She turned around and looked up. "How the heck did I do that??"

* * *

Evelyn was sleeping at her desk. 

"Evelyn! Wake up!" Tricia said.

"Yeah! Y--" Kenedy was saying but got interrupted by Evelyn.

She meowed. "I think it's gonna be really windy today..."

"OOOOK..." Tricia and Kenedy said with wierd looks on there faces.

"Come on Evelyn! You are gonna miss lunch!" Kenedy said, shaking Evelyn.

Evelyn jumped up and said, "Lunch! I gotta have Bread, Fish, Water and Milk! Gotta have it! Just gotta!" She ran off. Tricia and Kenedy exchanged confused looks and ran after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafateria... 

The three girls were getting their food. "I can't believe what happened this morning!" Tricia exclaimed.

"I know! First I saw the sidewalk coming closer, then I closed my eyes and the ne--" Evelyn said. She had stopped because she saw a fish sandwich. She opened her mouth wide and grabbed the fish sandwich with her mouth!

The cafeteria guy looked at her with disgust. Evelyn came to her sences and dropped the fish sandwich on her tray and started to laugh nervously.

"I think I'm gonna eat outside! Too-ta-loo!" Evelyn said as she dashed out of the cafeteria, dropping her tray on the floor.

"Wait... how can she eat outside when she just dropped her tray on the floor?" Kenedy said. Tricia thought for a moment and then shrugged.

* * *

It started to get windy. "First, I'm meowing like a cat, then I am predicting the weather and now I'm grabbing fish sandwiches with my mouth! What's next?!" Evelyn said angrily. 

"Hey Evelyn." Trent said.

Evelyn gasped. "Trent! I didn't hear you coming. Hi!"

Trent laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Evelyn said with a smile.

Trent smiled back. "I heard about what happened with the bully and the falling. That was some fall! Are you alright?" He looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, I'm purrrfect. AGH! I mean perfect! Today is very confusing. Soo... how are mew feline? AGH!! I mean how are you feeling!" 'What the heck is happening to me?? Why can't I control my words?' Evelyn thought and then said, "I think I'm turning into a Cat! Oops!"

Trent looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, There goes my hat! Gotta go! Bye Trent!" Evelyn said running off.

"Wait, Evelyn!" Trent called after her. But she was already gone.

* * *

Evelyn ran over to the building that she saw before she fainted. "OK, this is where all of the confusing things started." 

Suddenly, she felt really strange. Her feet started running somewhere really fast. 'Something's happening.' Evelyn thought. She stopped in a grove of trees and looked around.

"Evelyn??" Someone shouted.

"Trent? was that Trent?" Evelyn said and looked around, "It is! Did he follow me?" Evelyn said with a dreamy smile.

She ran after him to see what he wanted. She saw him in a windy place with lots of dirt blowing around. Trent was looking at a couple of destroyed trash cans.

Evelyn ran towards him and saw something big and fluffy in the dirt cloud behind him. "Trent! What the heck?"

The thing behind the cloud of dirt came into view and she saw a big mutant Rabbit! "Trent! Look behind you!"

Trent looked up and saw Evelyn. He opened his mouth to say something but the Rabbit smacked him to the side.

"Trent! Oh no! Trent, are you alright?!" Evelyn said while running towards him. She almost got to him, but the Rabbit jumped in front of her.

It brought out a hind leg to smash her with. She screamed and closed her eyes tight. It almost smashed her but someone grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

"Open your eyes, Evelyn. It's alright." A boy said. She opened her eyes and saw a boy kneeling in front of her.

"What?? Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you a stalker??"

"Listen, I'm going to have to ask you to fight that mutant Rabbit."

"What?! ME, fight that thing? That is NOT gonna happen." Evelyn said with a frown.

The Rabbit was about to smash them. Evelyn screamed and the boy grabbed her and pulled her to another part of the grove just in time.

"Let me ask you again. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Evelyn yelled.

"I think you should be more worried about your boyfriend." The boy said.

Evelyn blushed. "He isn't my boyfriend!" The boy grabbed her head and turned it towards Trent. The monster was getting closer to him.

Evelyn gasped. "Trent! Oh no!"

The boy smirked. "Here, let me help." He pushed her near the monster.

She gasped. "Wagh! Why did you do that you jerk!"

The Rabbit was closing in on her. Evelyn wanted to scream but all she could do was squeak.

"Evelyn." The boy said. Evelyn turned and looked at him. "Catch." He shouted and threw something at her.

She caught what looked like an oval with a few funny marks on it.

"It's a Power Pendant. Use it to transform. Shout the first thing that comes to your mind!"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "WHAT'S THIS?"

The boy, sighed and shouted, "That's not what I meant. Shout--"

"Mew Rose! Mewtamorphosis!"

The Power Pendant started to shine and within moments, she was a whole different person. ((I still haven't thought of one.)) She had a pink dress that went down to her knees, pink boots, Cat ears, a tail with a pink bow and a bell on it, pink gloves and a pink choker with her power pendant hanging on it.

"Yes! Elliot, it worked!" The boy shouted.

"What? Who is Elliot?"

"Never mind that. You need to start fighting that monster."

"HOW?" Then a baton with a bow on it like the one on her tail appeared next to her, "Huh, what's that? Words are coming into my head..." She grabbed the baton and shouted, "Ribbon Rose Baton!"

The boy grinned.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to give this monster a good butt whooping!" Evelyn said.

"Mew Mew Cuties, Mew Mew fun. With me, this fight will soon be done!" She struck a cute cat pose. ((Working on it))

"More words are coming into my head..." She started to spin the baton. She faced it at the mutant Rabbit and shouted, "Rapid Rose Thorns!" 50 thorns or more came shooting out of the baton.

Before they hit the monster, the monster smacked her with it's hind leg and sent her flying into a tree. The thorns hit the monster and a jellyfish kind of thing came out of it and a flying fuzz ball flew bye and ate it.

She hit a tree and hit her head on the ground (Really hard). "AGH!" She yelled in pain. Everything around her went black.

* * *

Evelyn was waking up. 

She heard a boys voice. "Hello? Hey, Evelyn, wake up!" He knocked on her head.

She opened her eyes and bolted up. "Rabbit!"

Then a boy around 15 years old walked in and said, "Have you already driven her mad, Brian?" The boy next to her frowned. "I'm Elliot and this boy here is my younger brother, Brian." Elliot said, putting his hand on his brother's head.

"Hi." Brian said.

Then a man that looked around 21 walked in and said, "Hello Evelyn. I see you've woken up." He said with a sweet smile.

"What is a Mew Mew?? Why do I have Cat ears and a tail? And what is your name?? Please answer all of my questions!"

The man laughed and said, "A Mew Mew is something that Elliot and Brian's father was creating to fight the Cyniclons and predasites until he died. Elliot, Brian and I finished it. You have Cat ears and a tail because we fused you with some of the new DNA. You have cat ears and a tail because you are fused with two animals, the Piping Plover and the Lynx kitten." He smiled. "And how rude of me! My name is Wesley J. Coolridge the III." As Wesley was saying that, he knelt down and kissed her hand.

Evelyn was already blushing, so it looked like she had a major sunburn.

"Wow, you got a sunburn in a few seconds." Brian said.

"Brian. Be polite to the newest addition of the group." Wesley said sternly.

Then they all heard a big crash and a girl said, "AAH! I'm so sorry!"

"Elliot, would you go help, Bridget?" Wesley said.

"Sure." Elliot said and he left the room.

Evelyn stood up and said, "How do I get out of this, um, Mew Mew outfit?"

"You just think about changing back. Simple." Brian said.

'Hmm... um, change back?' Evelyn thought. Then a light surrounded her and when the light dissapeared, she was back to her normal self. Evelyn grinned. "Cool!"

Brian started to eye her foot. "What?" Evelyn said. "Take off your shoe and look at your ankle." Brian said calmly.

"Ummm... Ooook..." Evelyn said with one eyebrow raised.

She sat and pulled her right shoe off and the the sock. She saw a mark.

Brian pointed to it. "That is a Mew mark. All of the other Mew Mews have one similar to that. There are four other Mew Mews that have one similar to this. You need to find them. It should be somewhere on their body."

Evelyn looked at him all funny and said, "That's not a Mew mark, that is a birthmark. I have had it ever since I was born."

Brian raised an eyebrow and said, "You have? But my father started the Mew Project after you were born."

"Well I don't know why I have it then." Evelyn said, putting her shoe back on.

Elliot came back into the room. "Bridget had a big cake and she tripped and it hit this big, fat lady. The lady threw a fit and I had to escort her out of the Cafe."

"Sounds like my English teacher." Evelyn mumbled.

"Oh yeah, one more question, Where am I?" Evelyn asked Wesley.

"You are in Cafe Mew Mew." Wesley said pulling out a box, "Here, try these on." He said, handing the box to her. She dashed into a bathroom and a minute later she came out dressed in a cream colored and pink colored cafe uniform. The skirt was a little past her knees.

"How do girls dress so fast??" Brian whispered to Wesley.

Wesley chuckled. "I don't really know, I guess it's because they're girls."

She grinned really wide and said, "How cute!"

Wesley smiled. "I thought you might like it."

"Girls always like those cute frilly things." Brian muttered.

Evelyn glared at him. He smirked at her. Evelyn opened her mouth to say something.

"OK! How about we go meet the rest of the group?" Wesley said, stopping a fight before it started.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen and Wesley called all of the girls in.  
"Girls, I would like you to meet the newest Mew Mew, Evelyn Goslin. Also known as, Mew Rose. She is fused with a Piping Plover bird and a Lynx kitten." Wesley said. 

A small girl that looked around 8 years old dashed up to her. "Hi! I'm Kikki Benjamin! Welcome to the group! I didn't know there were more Mew Mews! Do you wanna be friends? Why do you get to have two animals in you?? I want two animals! Can you give me two animals Elliot?"

Evelyn laughed. "Hi Kikki! Thanks! Sure, we can be friends!"

A girl with buns in her hair that looked around, 13 years old walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Corina Bucksworth. Welcome to the group Why would you want to be friends with Kikki? She is soo hyper and annoying! Be friends with me. We can drink tea together!"

Evelyn gave her a weird look. "Um hi. Thanks... I'm used to having hyper and annoying friends. But I don't think they are annoying. Just hyper. Kikki Isn't annoying! Sheesh, she is right here you know! I'm sorry, I don't drink tea. It's disgusting. But I will be friends with you."

A dark green haired girl that looked around 12 walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Bridget Verdant. Welcome to the group. Would you like to be friends?"

Evelyn smiled. "Hi Bridget! Thanks! Sure, we can be friends."

A tall girl that looked kind of like a model walked up. "Hi, I'm Renee Roberts. Welcome to the group."

Evelyn smiled and said, "Hi Renee! Thanks!"

And the last girl squeezed in through the other girls. She had dark red hair, down to her shoulders. She smiled. "Hi I'm Zoey Hanson! Welcome to the group! I'm the leader of the group. But since our power kinda stopped working, you will most likely get to make your own group and be the leader of it. You're lucky that you are fused with two animals. Wanna be friends?"

Evelyn smiled and said, "Hi Zoey! Thank-you! Sure, we can be friends. Really? I'll have my own group? Sweet!" She talked with the girls for a few more minutes and then they all got to work.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize that a job would be so hard!" Evelyn said, wiping sweat and crumbs off of her face. 

"Yeah, it's pretty hard. But it builds life skills." Brian said, wiping off a table.  
Evelyn frowned. "What are you talking about?? You didn't work at all!"

"Yes I did! I helped Wesley in the kitchen." Brian said slightly raising his voice.

Elliot came in and pushed everyone out the door and said, "OK, it's been a long day. Time to go home."

Evelyn frowned and thought, "Good. I don't want to be around this obnoctious jerk any longer."

* * *

Really long! Ever chapter will be like an episode. This is episode one. Gomen nasai about that stupid catch phrase I made up. I suck at rhyming. This is based off of Mew Mew Power but it shall still be an awesome show! That's right, I'm making this into an animated YouTube show! I'm working on the first episode right now. I need voice actors so PLEASE PM me about it if you are intrested! 


	2. The second Mew has come!

Here is the second chapter! Gomen nasai that I'm so lazy. o.o Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter:-3

* * *

It was Wednesday. Tricia, Kenedy and Evelyn were walking home from school. BANG!! Evelyn smashed into a light post.

Kenedy gave her a wierd look. "Evelyn, watch where your going! Is there something wrong with you??" Kenedy said.

Evelyn looked like a confused zombie. ((Yes, when super big things like becoming a Mew Mew happen, I get THAT stupid.)) She shook her head and cracked her neck in the process. She wiped drool from her mouth. "Ow... Yeah, I'm fine. My mind's just a little jumbled."

"Why?? You have been acting REALLY strange lately." Tricia said.

"Uh... Um... Well... I can't really tell you yet."

Then Evelyn got REALLY freaked out.

"Oh no! What if they find out I'm a Mew Mew?? What if they think I'm a freak?? What if they never speak to me again, ever in my entire life?!?"

Then her cat ears popped out. She slowly reached up to her head and felt her cat ears. She gasped, quickly covered them up and shouted, "OH NO!!"

"What??" Tricia and Kenedy said together.

Evelyn looked at them sideways and said, "Um, Gotta go to work. See ya!" 'I HAVE to talk to Elliot and Brian!' Evelyn thought. And she dashed off in the other direction.

At the Cafe...

Brian was complaining about how girly it was in the Cafe to wesley, while waiting for the Cafe to open. He sighed and said, "It's TOO girly! I mean, there are a lot of guys here. Why can't there be at least a little dark colors?"

Wesley chuckled. "There ARE dark colors."

Then Brian looked around hopefully. "Where? Where??"

Wesley laughed and said, "You're wearing them."

Brian looked down. He saw his black t-shirt jacket and black pants. He frowned. "Oh. You stink."

Then the door opened and Wesley's eyes opened real wide. Brian stood up. "What?"

Wesley pointed behind him. Right when Brian turned around, something wrapped around his legs.

Brian blushed slightly. "Evelyn! What are you doing? Did you run all the way here with your cat ears?"

Evelyn started hyperventalating. "Brian, I don't want to be a Mew Mew anymore!! What if my friends think I'm a freak and never speak to me again?!"

He tried to pry her off and said, "I'm sorry. There's no way to change you back but fight the Cyniclons and Predisites. Now let go of me."

Elliot walked into the room and saw them. He smirked. "Oh. Am I interupting something? You're blushing you know."

Brian frowned and said, "No! She just ran up behind me and squeezed me!"

Evelyn noticed Elliot. She let go of Brian and he fell to the floor. She grabbed onto Elliot's legs. "PLEASE tell me there is a way to change back into a normal girl!!"

"Sorry! There is no way we can change you back. You will just have to fight all of the Cyniclons and Predacites." He blushed, but barely.

Brian smirked. "Who's blushing now??"

Elliot sighed in annoyance. "Shut up, Brian." Then he pryed her off with ease. He pointed her towards the dressing room. "Go get dressed. We'll be opening in a few minutes." The other girls walked into the Cafe.

Evelyn sniffled and got up.

"Hi!" All of the girls said.

Kikki ran up to Evelyn. "What's wrong? Why were you on the floor?"

Evelyn smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Let's get to work."

Evelyn and Bridget were cleaning up a mess that they made. (Since I am also a total clutz. XD)

Then she heard someone shout, "Dotty! Come back, Dotty!"

Evelyn reconised that voice as Tricia's voice. 'Uh oh...' she thought.

"Uhh... Bridget, I'll be right back!" And Evelyn ran off.

Bridget looked up and said, "Um... Ok?"

Evelyn saw a dog run past and into a grove of trees.

"Dotty, you retard! Get back here!" Tricia called to the dog.

Then Evelyn saw a big light near some of the trees. She gasped and ran towards it. When she got there, all she saw was Dotty.  
Evelyn smiled and ran up to Dotty. "Hey Dotty! Did you get out again?"

But Dotty didn't have that nice, happy aura she always had around her. She had a dark, evil aura around her. Her eyes were all red. Evelyn saw the evil in her eyes and reconised it immediatly. Her eyes widend. "Oh boy..."

Then Tricia ran into the grove of trees where Evelyn and Dotty were.

Evelyn turned around to look at Tricia.

Tricia grinned and said, "Evelyn! Thanks for catching Dotty."

Evelyn got nervous and said, "Uh... Tricia, I think yo--"

But the dog started to grow bigger. Tricia and Evelyn gasped.

"I knew Adam fed her too much dog food! Now she is getting bloated!"

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and said, "Uhhh... Tricia, I think it's more then bloating..." 'Oh no! What do I do?? I can't transform in front of her! UGH!! I have to do this or Tricia will get hurt!' Evelyn thought while panicing.

Evelyn shook her head. "Tricia, I don't care if you hate me afterwards! I have to do this!"

Then Evelyn took out her pendant and shouted, "Mew Rose! Mewtamorphosis!" ((Transforms. XD))

A light blinded Tricia and when the light dissapeared, Tricia saw Evelyn in her Mew form. Tricia gasped. "You're a cat?!"

Mew Rose smiled and then faced towards the monster. "Mew Mew cuties, Mew Mew fun. With me, this fight will soon be done!"

"Ribbon Rose baton!" Mew Rose shouted. But the Predasite smacked her and Tricia into a tree.

Mew Rose and Tricia groaned.

Suddenly, Mew Rose noticed a white and yellow mark on Tricia's neck. It looked a lot like a Mew mark!

Mew Rose gasped. "Tricia's a Mew Mew??"

Tricia groaned in pain. "What?? No, I'm not a Mew Mew. Whatever that is."

Mew Rose grinned. "Yes you are! You have a Mew mark on your neck!"

Then Mini Mew flew by and spat out a power pendant.

Tricia raised her eyebrow. "What's this??"

Mew Rose got up. "It's a power pendant. Shout the first thing that comes to your mind."

Tricia shouted, "WHAT'S THIS!!"

Mew Rose smacked her head and said, "No, no! Shout--"

"Mew Daisy! Mewtamorphosis!" ((Tricia's transformation.))

Once Tricia finished transforming, she just stood there, staring at herself.

Mew Rose grinned and picked up her baton. "Great, Mew Daisy! Now shout your weapon."

Tricia was still staring at herself in shock. Suddenly, she blurted out, "Daisy guitar!" A guitar apeared in her hand.

Tricia gasped and then, without realising she did, she turned towards the predisite and shouted, "Daisy sound blast!" She hit the predasite with a whole bunch of sound waves.

Mew Rose grinned. "Great! Now I'll finish it off. Rapid Rose thorns!" 50 or more thorns came shooting out of the baton, towards the predacite.

They hit the monster and it turned back into a dog. It ran towards Tricia, barking happily.

"Dotty! You're ok!" Tricia grabbed the dog.

Mini Mew flew up and ate the predacite alien thing.

Tricia stood up with the dog in her arms.

Mew Rose changed back and jumped in the air. "Yay! You're a Mew Mew! This is absolutly--"

"Horrible! I'm a freak! Boys will never like me now!" Tricia cried out.

"N-no! You aren't a freak! They'll like you because of you and because of the totally cute Mew Mew outfit and stuff! I bet boys like you already!" Evelyn paused for a moment. "Besides, look on the bright side... you... can date your dogs now." She pointed to Tricia's dog ears and tail.

Tricia felt them and whined. "Why is life so cruel?"

"It's not the end of the world! Come on, lets go meet the others."

"Others? So I'm not the only freak?"

"No, you're not the only freak. And you're not a freak. You're a Mew Mew. And so am I."

They went inside, after Tricia took her dog home.

"There you are. Where were you, Evelyn? And who's your friend?" Elliot asked, walking up to the two girls.

"I was fighting a predacite."

Brian glared at Evelyn, thinking that Tricia was just another customer.

"And so was Tricia, you baka." Evelyn frowned. She didn't like his glare. It was like being stabbed.

Brian's eyes widend when he heard, Evelyn say, 'baka'. "What did you just call me?"

Evelyn puffed her cheeks up a bit. "Nothing of your intrest."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Elliot interrupted him.

"You must be Mew Daisy then." He folded his arms.

Tricia was blushing. 'Dude, he's HOT!' She thought.  
"Um... I guess so.." She said softly.

Evelyn knew what she was thinking. 'She has a crush on him.' She thought.

Elliot tossed a box to her. "Go change into that and get to work." He walked off towards the basement.

Tricia nodded and ran to a dressing room.

* * *

Well, that's the end! Look forward to the next chapter:-D


End file.
